Service providers (SPs) are continually trying to improve customer relationship management (CRM) systems. CRM systems may enhance the quality of service provided by service providers as well as improve customer experience and satisfaction. For example, service providers may offer content that customers may view. Service providers may provide a search engine that allows customers to search for particular content of interest.